Revolution
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: O caos A guerra A sobrevência A revoução O amor A esperança UA /RA/ Yaoi/ Mpreg ItaNaru/ KakaNaru


Naruto não me pertence e sim á Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Auto**r: Rafael Berniev

**Gênero:**Ficção/Romance/Universo Alternativo /Realidade Alternativa/ OOC/ Yaoi/Lemon

**Ship:** ItaNaru/ KakaNaru/ GaaLee/ NejiSaku/ KibaHina SasuIno

**Avisos:** Tortura/ violência

Beta: Não

* * *

_**O caos- prólogo**_

A cidade de Konoha estava um caos, em plenas quinta-feira 22:00 da noite , onde mais de 50 manifestantes antinucleares se encontravam próximo ao porto e tentavam ultrapassar a barreira feita por policiais militares.

O motivo da balbúrdia, era um comboio de combustível nuclear Red Fox, que saiu de Fukushima e chegou na quarta feira ao porto Konohagakure, próximo ao centro da cidade, a carga deste combustível era uma mistura de óxidos de urânio e plutônio, resultado do acidente nuclear na central de Fukushima, que foi causado pelo terremoto e o tsunami no ano de 2011, comprometendo todo o sistema de refrigeração dos reatores, o que levou a incêndios e explosões. Um mês depois, o governo elevou a emergência ao nível 7, grau máximo da escala, (antes atingido apenas pelo desastre de Chernobyl).

Os governantes do país acharam melhor que o comboio atracasse em Konohagakure, pois ficaria lá até ser resolvido a parte burocrática e então depois decidir o que fariam com a carga, pois a principal meta era resolver os problemas de Fukushima e as vítimas do desastre precisavam de assistência, (haviam ficados várias crianças órfãs e mutiladas e várias vítimas que foram feitas depois da catástrofe), com o vazamento de água radiotiva que causou situação de emergência nível 6 no Estado

Eles atiravam contra os policiais que faziam uma barreira no intento de contê-los, para que não avançasse mais, causando mais ferimentos aos outros civis.

_Acalmem-se todos! -gritou um dos oficiais em um megafone

_Me dê isto aqui Junsacho¹ Asuma! -gritou o junsa**² **Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi era um jovem policial que apesar de ter 20 anos possuía cabelos grisalhos, trajava a farda da polícia militar japonesa, azul cinzento, levava seu distintivo de duas insignias acima do bolso esquerdo de sua farda e um escudo blindado para proteger-se. Cobria seu olho esquerdo com um tapa-olho e tinha o rosto encoberto por uma máscara, que no momento estava totalmente escurecido pela fuligem e fumaça proveniente de algumas explosões que houve em alguns automóveis causados por incêndio, por parte dos manifestantes, que na opinião do grisalho estavam exagerando de mais.

Os manifestantes antinucleares haviam incendiado ha algumas horas antes, vários carros civis e ônibus de transporte, que estavam parados devido á movimentação, fizeram os passageiros descerem e atearam fogo em ainda alguns em movimento, o que resultou em alguns policiais feridos.

_Prestem atenção! Não há motivos...para essa manifestação! Ainda não foi decidido que estas cargas atracarão de vez no porto! -falava com a voz serena , mas ao mesmo tempo soando firme

_Não é o que ficamos sabendo -gritou um dos manifestantes

_Vão deixar aquela coisa se espalhar em nossas águas! -gritou apontando para o navio que estava atracado ao porto a uns 20 M dali

Uma onda de reclamações e vozes alteradas se instalou entre eles e continuaram a atirar objetos pesados sobre os policiais que se protegiam com escudos blindados, um ao lado do outro afim de criar uma muralha impenetrável.

_Droga, não está adiantando nada - reclamou o junsa Uchiha Itachi, que estava ao logo atrás de Kakashi!

_Vamos lançar bomba de fumaça! -gritou Kakashi

_Certo! -concordou Itachi

Kakashi lançou uma bomba de gás lacrimejante na direção dos manifestantes e caos recomeçou com força total.

Itachi via por trás da viseira de proteção de seu capacete vários policiais caírem no chão com as roupas chamuscando e vários manifestantes serem acertados com balas de borracha e arma de choque elétrico.

_Kakashi, acho melhor recuarmos!

_Não podemos! Keibuchou**³** Hyuuga deu ordens expressas para manter a barreira, o Junsacho Asuma não nos permitirá descumpri-la -falou em tom cansado

_Então vamos avançar!

Kakashi que ainda estava em posse do megafone, gritou um "avançar" para a tropa que o obedeceu. O grisalho recebeu um olhar de repreenda de Asuma, no entanto apenas estreitou o olho visível em um sorriso por detrás da máscara azul marinho e devolveu-lhe o objeto.

Logo policiais militares avançaram a passos curtos contra os manifestantes, batendo os cassetetes repetidas vezes contra os escudos blindados, no intento de desencorajá-los a continuarem, mas de repente um manifestante que estava bem atrás de todos lançou uma bomba caseira, feita com garrafa de vidro, gasolina, óleo diesel e pólvora, contra os policiais, a garrafa penetrou a barreira de no escudos e algum policial gritou "vai explodir!

Os policiais se espalharam para fugir da certeira explosão que ocorreria ali e várias outras garrafas incendiárias voavam na direção da tropa já dispersa , que ficava mais suscetível a ataques. Tanto que começou uma luta corporal entre policiais e manifestantes, o que gerou vários tiros de balas de borracha, cacetadas e choques elétricos e vários policiais feridos por armas frias.

**oOo**

Meia hora de gritaria e pancadaria depois, a maioria dos manifestantes estavam mobilizados e alguns feridos, Kakashi respirou fundo enquanto levava dois deles algemados para jogar dentro de um dos caminhões penitenciário, jogou os dois rapazes no box traseiro , onde já haviam uns 40 manifestantes detidos e algemados, fechou a porta e caminhou até a parte dianteira, sentou no banco do motorista, fechou a porta e gritou no rádio para que seu parceiro Itachi fosse até ele.

Itachi mantinha os cabelos presos á um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e a franja comprida grudada no rosto pelo suor, pois seu capacete havia sido arrancado por um homem, estava sujo e seu escudo estava em algum lugar do chão do cais.

_Vamos levá-los para a delegacia agora? -levou o rádio até a boca e perguntou incrédulo, olhando para o caos ao redor deles, logo ouviu a voz de kakashi junto com um chiado soar do aparelho

_Oras, é claro que sim, não vou esperar por reforços, estou agindo desde já

_Sarutobi não ficará contente... - respirava ofegante

_Com o Asuma me entendo depois...

_Então você manda né?

Prendeu o rádio no suporte preso ao cinto novamente e caminhou em direção ao caminhão, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de uma dos policiais o chamar

_Ei Uchiha, me ajude a carregar esses três para o caminhão também - o homem arfava

_Está bem, venha rapaz...-disse se esforçando ao puxar o homem que relutava em segui-lo

0Oo

Mal Kakashi girou a chave na ignição e houve uma explosão, todos se jogaram no chão mas não adiantou, vários manifestantes foram arremessados para longe com as roupas em chamas, os policiais que mantinham o escudo puderam se proteger mas ficaram com várias escoriações e queimaduras

_O que...mas que diabos! -gritou Kakashi escondendo o rosto nos antebraços

Alguns segundos depois Kakashi abriu a porta do caminhão e saiu olhando alguns corpos caídos e vários policiais feridos, procurou por Itachi e o encontrou caído debaixo de três corpos que tinham as costas queimadas e buracos que deixavam os órgão internos e ossos á mostra, seu rosto estava ensanguentado e não tinha a pele dos braços e do rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o pegou no colo e correu para a cabine do caminhão, o deitou no banco, entrou e deu partida rumo ao hospital de Konoha.

** oOo**

** Agência Nacional da Polícia do Japão 02:00 am**

**__Moshimoshi_**

__ desejo falar com o Sr. Ministro Noda!_

__**E quem é o senhor?** -perguntou a secretária_

__Sou Keisatsuchō chōkan (_Director-Geral da Agência Nacional de Polícia_) Uchiha Fugaku _

_**_E qual é o assunto?**_

Fugaku apertou o telefone em sua mão e cerrou os dentes irritado com a ousadia da secretária

__Isso é assunto da Polícia!_

_**_Então não posso passar** -_disse mascando um chiclete, o que deixou Fugaku ainda mais nervoso

__Eu acho melhor passar logo a ligação para o ramal do gabinete imediatamente! Ou serei o responsável por sua merecida demissão sua incompetente!_

__..._

__Argh diga que é sobre o comboio Red Fox! -gritou_

**__E-está bem... Sōrī..._**

Houve um som de "bip" baixo e logo a voz grave do outro lado da linha

**__Ministro Noda Yoshihiko _**

**___**_ Sr. Ministro, sou o __ Keisatsuchō chōkan Uchiha Fugaku, fui reportado esta manhã pelo Keibu (inspetor de polícia) Sarutobi Hiruzen, que o comboio Red Fox, que at racou no cais do porto Konohagakure, na última quinta-feira, ás explodiu ás 11:00 da noite durante uma movimentação de manifestantes antinucleares._

**____A imprensa já está a par do ocorrido?_**

____Sim senhor, estão transmitindo ao vivo direto do local em rede nacional_

**____tsc..._**

_**_Prenderam o responsável?**_

__Hunf que eu saiba prenderam alguns, mas o responsável mesmo pode ser qualquer um deles, isso não importa! O problema Sr. ministro, é que Fukushima não é a única com problemas no abastecimento de água agora, há uma contaminação de nivel 1 nas águas de Konoha e chegará a nivel 2 devido a atividade pesqueira e a nivel 3 devido á chuva_

_**_Com certeza colocarei Konoha em estado de alerta**_

__Mas_

**__Pode deixar que assumirei daqui, procure averiguar quem foram os responsáveis para que possam ser punidos_**

O ministro encerrou a ligação com Fugaku e iniciou outra com seu assessor

_**_Sr. ministro?**_

__Sr. Pein, quero que contate a imprensa anuncie que a cidade de Konoha está em estado de alerta devido a um vazamento de material nuclear no porto Konohagakure, diga que quero falar diretamente com eles em uma entrevista coletiva._

**__É tão grave assim?_**

__Sim, a cidade de Konoha será desabitada dentro de uma mês!_


End file.
